Paul and Jenny
The relationship between Jenny Healy and Paul Porter that began in Double Trouble episode, Love Triangle. This couple are known as Penny (P'aul/J'enny). They are Double Trouble's most memorable couples of all time. Relationship History Overview Paul met Jenny when he transferred to Leawood High as the new rebel bad boy. He was first crushed on by Jenny's twin sister, Megan, but he developed feelings for Michelle, which marked Double Trouble's second but serious love triangle between the twins and Paul. The love triangle ended when Paul and Jenny became a couple. They had an on-and-off relationship during the Double Trouble series before permanently ending it in The Bitter End. They gotten engaged in The Big Shake-Up episode. Ultimately, Jenny wasn't ready for marriage and Paul wanted to leave Leawood for a fresh start, when Jenny wasn't ready to leave her life in Leawood, which became the reason why Jenny broke off her engagement with Paul. Relationship Profile In Bad Boy in Town, Jenny sees Paul entering her World History class and is feeling uneasy about him. Jenny's teacher pairs her and Paul up for a history assignment. In Love Triangle, Jenny tries to set up Paul and Megan. So she asks him questions on who his dream girl would be. When Jenny leaves, it is revealed that Paul was interested in Jenny and not Megan. Around date night, Paul looked surprised that Megan showed up on their date. The next day, Paul revealed to Jenny that he has a crush on her, which shocked her. But she tells him that she doesn't feel the same way about him. Late at a house party, Paul kisses Jenny, which leaves her shocked and disgusted. Then at the school library, Paul questions Jenny about their true feelings for each other, which Jenny denied that she had feelings for Paul. Then the two shared a kiss in the library which was witnessed by two of their classmates, Marvin Dilton and Laurie Evans. Jenny realizes that she likes Paul, but was scared on how Jenny would react. But when Jenny finally tells Megan about her and Paul, Megan is shocked and angry that Jenny would steal her future boyfriend, which caused a rift in the twins. At the LHS School dance, Jenny and Megan patch things up and Megan reveals she'll deal with Paul and Jenny's relationship. Then Paul and Jenny start dating. In School Wars, Jenny and Paul's relationship was threatened when the typical school rivalry between Leawood and Bardell had erupted into violence. Paul got angry when his motorcycle gets busted by the football team at Bardell. This causes him to lash out at Jenny, leaving her scared. Jenny spends Megan and Jenny enter the classroom together, and Paul tells Jenny that their report got a B+. But Jenny doesn't seem to care about their report. She replies that she has been busy with Driver's Ed, wardrobe for the musical, and putting an end to the Leawood-Bardell War. He tells her that Bardell is a joke but Jenny In Teen Mom, Jenny realizes she's pregnant after missing a period and being sick every morning. She reveals her pregnancy to her sister, Megan and she suggested that Jenny should buy a pregnancy test. At their room, in the bathroom, Megan asks Jenny what she's going to tell their parents if she is pregnant, and Jenny says that what is she going to tell Paul if she is pregnant. Megan ask what does her situation have to do with Paul. Jenny tells her that it's Paul's baby. Jenny questions how was she going to take care of the baby, when she can barely take care of Megan. Megan asked her what was Jenny going to do. She tells her she doesn't know. She was against abortion and doesn't want to give it up for adoption because she wouldn't ship her child off to a stranger she doesn't know. The timer on Megan's phone goes off and Jenny checks the pregnancy test; it's negative. She and Megan hug; the two sisters made a promise to each other, that if the two ever has sex again, they should use a condom; both of them laugh and hug. The next day at the school hallway, getting stuff from their lockers, Megan asks Jenny if she still hasn't had her period yet. Megan comments that this is the second period that she's missed, but Jenny is sure that it will start tomorrow. When Jenny still isn't sure, she takes another pregnancy test, this one says: Positive. Jenny is shocked that the test is positive. She tells Megan she's positive. Then one night, Jenny leaves the house at one in the morning to go to Paul's trailer to tell him. She tells him she's pregnant, which leaves him stunned. Paul tells her that she took a big risk coming to his trailer in the middle of the night in her condition. She tells him that she doesn't know whether or not to keep the baby or give it up or adoption. But he wants her to keep the baby and that they can raise the child together. Paul thought about the name "Jason" if it was a boy and Jenny thought of "Katie" if it was a girl. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Love Triangle **Broke Up: School Wars ***Reason: Jenny didn't like Paul's attitude during the Leawood-Bardell War. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: School Wars **Broke Up: Teen Mom ***Reason: Jenny got upset when Paul tells her that he wasn't sure if he was going to be there for her pregnancy. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Teen Mom **Broke Up: The Big Shake-Up ***Reason: Paul proposed to Jenny, but she rejected him. *Fourth Relationship: **Start Up: The Big Shake-Up **Engaged as of The Big Shake-Up **Break Up: The Bitter End ***Reason: Paul had decided to leave Leawood and Jenny didn't want to leave her life. Rival Relationship *Paul and Megan - The attraction between Paul and Megan. *Jenny and Cody - The attraction between Jenny and Cody. Notes *Jenny's father, Dr. Healy didn't approve of her relationship with Paul due to his rebel bad-boy image and he once got in trouble a few years before he moved to Leawood, but she didn't care and stayed with him. *Jenny and Paul lost their virginities to each other in a limo during a dance. *For their one-year anniversary, Paul gives Jenny a heart necklace with the initial "J". *Jenny's friends finally accepted Paul within the second relationship and consoled her after she and him broke off their engagement. *This couple is favorited by DT author Maryam Wells. *In their second relationship, Paul tattooed Jenny's name on his right shoulder. *In their third relationship, Paul and Jenny wore BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND bracelets. Paul wore "GIRLFRIEND" bracelet and Jenny wore "BOYFRIEND" bracelet. *Paul comforted Jenny when she and her sister, Megan had the tuberculosis scare. *Paul was Jenny's date for the Leawood High's Spring and Winter Formal. *Paul bailed on Jenny after she revealed to him that she was pregnant with his baby, but he later returned and suggested to her to keep the baby. *Paul and Jenny helped Megan and Stacie plan Vegas Night in The Big Shake-Up. *Paul's first line to Jenny was ("Is this seat taken?") and his final line to her was. ("I Love you, Jenny. Goodbye.") *Tru Fragrances, which created perfumes endorsed by the Healy twins, released Paul and Jenny's own fragrance, His & Hers. *Paul and Jenny are a year apart. Paul is 17 and Jenny is 16. **But in reality, Robbie Amell (who plays Paul in the books) is 24 and Amanda Fein (who plays Jenny) is 22. *Some of Paul and Jenny's most popular moments include: *Their first meeting. *Their kiss in Love Triangle. *Their first dance in Love Triangle. *Their bed and kiss scene in Heart of Darkness. *Their sex scene in My Brother's Keeper. *Their respective confessions in Graduation. *Jenny telling Paul she was pregnant with his child in L.A. Vacation. *Damon tells Elena that she is his life in. *Their goodbye scene in The Bitter End. *Paul stops Jenny's short-lived rebellious streak. Quotes *Paul: "Is this seat taken?" Jenny: "No." -''' Bad Boy in Town' *Jenny: "It's not like you have a crush on me?" Paul: "I do." - 'Love Triangle' *Paul: "Hey, Beautiful. What's wrong?" - 'School Wars' *Jenny: "As long as we're together, nothing else matters, right?" Paul: "You know it!" -' School Wars' *Jenny: "Look, Paul and I love each other. And it takes more than one dumb mistake to change anything." - 'Teen Mom' *Paul: "You're breaking up with me?" Jenny: "I have to, Paul. I don't know if I can handle this relationship anymore. I just don't know when you're gonna snap." - 'School Wars' *Paul: "I know that we broke up and made up a 100 times, but I want to make it work." Jenny: "Paul, I want to make it work, too." Paul: "Well, whoohoo! It'll be different this time, a whole new cricket match." Jenny: "We have a pretty insane past, don't we?" Paul: "Um, yeah. We conceived a baby in a limousine." Jenny: "Nice story material for our grandkids, right?" Paul: "Um, you are NOT telling our grandchildren that story!" - 'School Wars' *Jenny: "No parents, no distractions, just you and me in our own special place." - 'Teen Mom''' Category:Double Trouble Category:Romantic Relationship